UAS3E14 Couples Retreat
Plot Gwen, Kevin, and Jetray are chasing Darkstar. They land and run into Kevin's garage. Jetray turns into Ben. Darkstar comes out with Gwen's spellbook. Kevin attacks and Darkstar starts absorbing him. Gwen attacks Darkstar, but he is unaffected. Darkstar drops Kevin and tears a page from the spellbook. He flies away. Ben turns into Fasttrack and chases after him. Fasttrack runs all around the city as Darkstar flies over it, reciting a spell. Fasttrack follows him to a park, where he flies into a portal. The portal explodes, revealing the Door to Anywhere. Charmcaster comes out, grabs Darkstar with mana, and brings him inside. Darkstar wakes up, cured, in Charmcaster's chamber. Charmcaster explains that he has been there 2 days there, but only 2 Earth minutes, and has healed rapidly since then. She also says that she let him in. They walk out. Fasttrack searches for the page. Gwen and Kevin arrive. Gwen is mad at Kevin for allowing Darkstar to get the book. Fasttrack turns into Ben and Gwen explains what Darkstar did with the spell. Ben and Kevin are convinced that Charmcaster will destroy Darkstar, but Gwen is skeptical. Charmcaster makes Palorfayg and rock monsters fight Darkstar, who at this point is Michael Morningstar. He fights with his old powers. When he destroys the monsters, scrutins attack. Charmcaster watches, laughing, enraging Charmcaster. He destroys everyone except Charmcaster. She says that ruling Ledgerdomain is boring without someone like him to share it with. Gwen casts the spell that summons the Door. It appears outside of the garage. Kevin tries to break in, but cannot. Palorfayg attacks Morningstar and his attacks don't affect it. Charmcaster joins hands with him and they release a powerful mana burst, destroying it. They kiss and Morningstar becomes golden and ultra-powerful. Gwen scans her spellbook as Four Arms and Kevin watch. Gwen and Kevin argue over whether what happened is Kevin's fault. Four Arms turns into Ben and says that Darkstar had to have a reason for going into Ledgerdomain. The next Ledgerdomain morning, Charmcaster wakes up and finds herself alone. She summons rock monsters and tells them to find Morningstar. He is trying to open the Door. Charmcaster says that no one gets in or out unless she allow it. Darkstar wants revenge on the team with his new powers. She opens the door for him and tells him her name, Hope. She also writes the rune for the door on his hand with magic. They kiss. The door disappears behind Gwen. It goes to the plant where the team first fought Morningstar. He comes out of it. Gwen finds the door and Morningstar. Morningstar absorbs enough power to become supercharged. The team and Jetray arrive. Morningstar attacks Jetray and Gwen. Kevin attacks him and knocks him into a power source, electrocuting him. Jetray blasts him with neuroshocks. Gwen says that Morningstar has too much mana to absorb other energy. She then drains his mana, sending it to Ledgerdomain. He starts draining hers, but it is not enough. Jetray and Kevin free her and attack. Darkstar goes back into the door and Jetray turns into Ben. Ben writes the rune from Darkstar's hand on the ground and Gwen opens the door. The team walks into Charmcaster's castle. In Charmcaster's room, Morningstar tells Charmcaster what happened and she says that mana isn't as strong on Earth. She offers to help him control it. They kiss and he becomes supercharged. The team and Diamondhead arrives. Charmcaster and Morningstar are surprised that the other knows the team.They join hands and attack, blasting Diamondhead and Kevin out of the window. Morningstar follows. Gwen and Charmcaster fight. Gwen tells Charmcaster about who Darkstar really is and she summons rock monsters. When Gwen mentions that she and Darkstar once went out, Charmcaster orders her monsters to destroy her. Diamondhead and Kevin run from the super-strong Morningstar. Diamondhead turns into Humungousaur, then Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur attacks Morningstar, but he just blasts him away. Morningstar says that in Ledgerdomain, he can absorb power from the very air and summons rock monsters. Charmcaster watches the battle. She gets furious when she hears him say 'lovely Gwen'. She blames Gwen for ruining her relationship and pushes her out of the window. Ultimate Humungousaur catches her. Morningstar flies to Charmcaster. He tries to act like he loves her, but when he can't remember her name, she freaks out and the castle starts to collapse. The team teleports to Earth. Ultimate Humungousaur goes Humungousaur, then Ben. Gwen realizes that Kevin is a good boyfriend. The Door appears and Darkstar, with no power, stumbles out. Charmcaster closes it behind him. He pounds on it, calling for her. It disappears and the team walks towards him, ready to attack. Charmcaster mourns the loss of her boyfriend. Impact *Ben transforms into Diamondhead and Ultimate Humungousaur for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyon Villains *Michael Morningstar *Charmcaster *Palorfayg *Rock Monsters *Scrutins Aliens *Jetray x2 *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Humungousaur x2 *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes